


成熟检验

by momotooro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotooro/pseuds/momotooro
Summary: 四代执政，Love&peace世界线in大多数人思想还不是很奔放的木叶村成年已有三年多的止水x还差六个月成年的鼬大型降智ooc相声车现场





	1. Chapter 1

止水接到乌鸦的传信时已是临近午夜。

在今早准备赶回木叶前，他就让一只乌鸦先带了晚上会回来的消息给鼬，然而一整天过去也没有接到对方的回信，想来是因着族长家里年关前后事多，需要交给鼬去打理的事必然是不会少的，倒不开空回信也是再正常不过的事。

两人交往多年，从自我感觉上来说早已过了蜜里调油，分开的时间超过一分钟就开始浑身难受的阶段。一路上不曾休息，回到村子的止水努力压住想像小时候一样冒险偷翻族长家的墙，把已经准备入睡的鼬捞出来抱一抱的心思，决定还是明早穿戴整齐带好手信再去族长家正式拜访比较好。

虽说现在时代不同了，两个人不会再像以前那样爱得有今天没明天，但思念的心情就是个此消彼长的小东西，心上的一处破口被填平后，会钻到别处继续拱来拱去，扰得人心神不宁。

「要成熟一点啊止水！你和小鼬的未来还有很长！」

这样为自己打过气的止水，在刚刚接到鼬的传信时还是一秒破功，心花烂漫开。

只要在木叶，鼬的作息就还算得上是规律的，这个时间还没睡多半是参加了什么年后的聚会或应酬，止水这样猜测，尤其是在他闻到乌鸦身上的烤肉味儿之后。

「止水，我喝酒了，不能回家，你来接我吧。」

果然。  
  


 

鼬参加的聚会所在的小店离止水的住处不算太远，当止水跟着领路的乌鸦七拐八拐到达目的地时，鼬正端坐在店外的长椅上捧着一次性纸杯等他。

自村中的内忧外患被逐一解决后，新年过后正是木叶村服务业生意最好做的时候。平日里忍者依旧忙于训练和任务，普通人则安心忙于各自的营生，只有这段时间大家才有空聚上一聚，一场场聚会办下来全天24小时都不会歇业。

小店内透出了暖黄色的灯光堪堪打在鼬身侧的椅子边上，明暗于一线处分割开来，鼬在暗处，清俊的脸庞只被月光眷顾。身后小店内推杯换盏的叮当声，喝到兴致的喧笑声，一切的烟火气几乎与他无关，只剩手中热茶蒸腾出的白雾，随着他的心思悠悠的飘到远方。

他一个人等着一个人。

现在，鼬等的人来了，带来的长围巾在他的脖子上绕了两圈，顺手打了个简单的结，杯中的雾气也被面前的人挡住飘回到手上，这种天气对忍者来说本就不冷，可鼬还是觉得一下子暖和了好多。

完成任务的乌鸦嘎嘎叫了两声后振翅归巢，街道上只剩两人四目相对，止水笑着伸手刮了刮鼬因为喝了酒变得红扑扑的脸颊。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”  
  


 

接着止水提议自己可以用瞬身术带鼬回家，鼬很平静且不容置疑地开始阐述自己并没有喝醉，只是酒气和面色上都太明显，回家解释起来有些麻烦，希望能到止水家借宿一晚，避避风头。

止水捏着下巴认真观察了一圈，确实，鼬吐字清晰，思维敏捷，步伐稳健，没有东倒西晃，除了需要加上一条“话比平时多一点”以外，一切都很符合鼬对自己微醺状态的认知。

于是两人一起在空旷的街道上压马路，所幸今天没什么风，不然喝了酒吹到冷风还是会不舒服。

止水看向鼬安静的侧脸，带着酒气热度的呼吸遇上冰冷的空气让鼬的睫毛看起来湿漉漉的，不由得让他感到一丝说不出的心疼。

说起来鼬为什么要喝酒呢？止水突然想到这个问题，诚然他认为这个世界上应该还不存在能给鼬灌酒的人，那么肯定是鼬自己主动喝的。

问题就出在这了，木叶有个不成文的规定，未成年人是不可以喝酒的，虽说真喝了也不会怎么样，但以止水对鼬的了解，从小接受着良好家教的鼬在没必要的前提下是不会去主动打破这种小规矩的，何况鼬从来没有也不可能对酒这种带着辛辣味道的饮品产生一丝一毫的兴趣。

两个人越凑越近，肩膀都差点要蹭在一起。

然而始终差那么一点。

“小鼬不开心。”再想下去不是办法，止水决定开门见山。

“为什么这么说？”鼬抬头看向止水，对方关切的眼神让人只要看到就无法移开眼睛。

“那为什么突然喝酒了？”

鼬刚想说自己只是突然想尝尝而已，话还没出口，就被止水的招牌wink打断。

“一定是因为想我了。唉……我也好想你啊，想你如果不想我可怎么办，不过看样子是我多心了。”

这世上也许会有在乌漆抹黑的街上还能对人精准放闪的男人，也许还会有说着直白的话不脸红不害臊的男人。不过这都不算什么，当这两种都是一个男人的时候，那就非常有杀伤力了。

鼬不由得抬手将围巾往上拉了拉，想到自己喝了酒脸本来就是红的，又把手放了下去。

对事实并没有什么否定的必要，鼬用平静的语调回答，“嗯，原因之一。”

“还有别的原因？”没有完全猜中却得到了想要的答案，止水的声音也跟着他的心情一起雀跃起来，他不气馁地继续思考，“虽说我是刚回来，不过也没听说最近村里有发生了什么事啊。我想想还有什么能难倒我们木叶的暗部队长，嗯……难道是正值青春期的小佐助遇到了什么麻烦？”

然而鼬只是深深地看了他一眼，回了句“没什么”，便转移了话题，“你的任务已经交完了？还有没有后续工作？”

见鼬还不想说，止水也没有继续纠缠，毕竟现在的他们有的是时间，不急于一时。

“还没有完全交出去，过年期间很多流程上的人员缺席，不过短期内应该没有外派任务了，年后又要回警务部继续我的搬砖生活。”说到这的止水开始忧伤地皱起眉头。

看到这样愁眉不展的止水实属难得，鼬被逗得微微勾起唇角，他想，大概能把喝茶盖章的清闲工作称为“搬砖生活”的，止水怕是独一份儿了。

“年前妈妈有问过你要不要来我家一起过新年。我说你去土之国出任务了，应该赶不回来。”

“今年也有我的份么！我觉得自己已经能看到小佐助不情不愿的样子了，不过可惜啊，今年吃不到阿姨亲手做的羊羹了。”

“我帮你留了。至于佐助，年前他经常去陪鸣人练习飞雷神的新术式，妈妈说这事的时候他不在。”

鸣人？四代大人家里那个金发碧眼爱吃拉面的独子？止水记得自己出差之前两个人还吵架吵的天昏地暗、恨不得你死我活来着，现在看来已经和好了，不然这大过年的怎么都能把那位小祖宗约出去陪练。

现在的小孩子们脾气真是来的快去的也快，看来多经历些事情还是有助于加深感情。

想到这，止水聪明的脑筋拐了个弯，他将前后两件事情跳跃性地粘合在一起，认为自己终于找到了鼬不开心的第二个原因。

但这事鼬已经不愿意提了，看破不说破。何况于公，佐助有了非常要好的，值得一交的朋友这是件好事儿。于私，佐助这孩子可算是长大了不会总黏着鼬了，这件事对止水个人来说真心值得匿名放一晚上烟花庆祝一下。

于是止水选择用实际行动说话，他长腿一迈快走两步，蹲在鼬面前，张开胳膊。

时隔多年，鼬还是秒懂了止水的意思。

一路走来也没有见到除了他们以外的行人，按说不用担心被人看见，可止水还是听见鼬无奈的回绝。

“止水，我已经不是小孩子了。”

“没关系的，上来吧。”

止水还在坚持，鼬也不想看他继续撅着屁股蹲在大路中央，只好认命走过去趴在止水的背上。

止水背着鼬站起来时，居然出乎鼬意料地晃了一下，鼬下意识搂紧止水的脖子，心脏加快了跳动的速度。

“抱歉抱歉，好久没背了，有点激动。”

鼬在止水身上定了定神才找好平衡。

“傻话……都说过我已经不是小孩子了。”

“是啊，小鼬你得少吃点丸子了。”

鼬想到止水分明有身高优势和精英忍者的体能素质，照理说再背两个他也不在话下。这个人真是，有小心思就算了还要变相吐槽他胖，鼬没忍住用拳头在止水胸前轻轻敲了一下，却引得止水没心没肺地哈哈大笑。

明明之前两个人慢慢悠悠走了这么久，鼬觉得自己身上的酒劲儿已经散的差不多了，可他现在觉得自己的脑袋又开始昏沉沉了。鼬想，止水的背真是魔力依旧，意志坚定如他，总是会在这宽阔温暖的背上卸下所有防备，想要陷入甜蜜的梦乡。

“我还记得某人曾经说让我把他当哥哥的，怎么当着当着就不是哥哥了呢？”

这可真是深入灵魂的拷问，止水不由得苦笑，“我本来是想的，真的！可我过了一段时间发现，不是那样的，从一开始我的心就不是那样的……”

「所以那次差点变成死别的事故之前，我就想好了，如果回不来就与这份心意一同埋葬。但只要自己还能活着，哥哥也好，朋友也好，都没法当了，也不想当了。」

「还能像现在这样背着你，是我那个时候想都不敢想的事。」

止水暗自想着，没有说出来。

见他开始走神，背后的鼬故意贴到他耳边，幽幽地说，“那你可真是蓄、谋、已、久。”

突然这一下激得止水的卷毛差点像被通了雷遁一样根根直立起来，甚至用上了查克拉才堪堪把身形稳住没晃。不知道这过分的失态有没有被背后的人发现，他顿了一下才尬接道，“那是，能让你着了我的道，这事我能吹一辈子，不过放心吧，我是不会让别人知道的。”

说完还扭头冲鼬眨眨眼睛，示意自己绝对会保守秘密。

鼬只是淡淡的看了一眼，点点头表示自己明白了，已经很晚了快走快走。

“小鼬你要是困了就睡吧。”

鼬正满意地盯着止水红红的耳根，说出了今天第三次强调的话，“止水，我真的已经不是小孩子了。”

“好吧好吧，我明白了。”

于是止水开始和鼬有一搭没一搭地唠家常。

鼬枕在止水的肩头，一边和他聊，一边在心里叹气。

「我觉得你没明白。」  
  


 

忆当年到最后，谁也没去提那个没头没尾，却无比坚定又过于沉重的誓言。

它随着这些年平静祥和的日子，渐渐尘封在两人心底的最深处，却无时无刻不随着他们血液和脉搏提醒着它的存在。

他们各自怀着一点点甜蜜的烦恼走在回家的路上，同样是在连路灯都没有的黑夜里，心却似一团永远烧不完的篝火，温暖又明亮。


	2. Chapter 2

回到家里，鼬接过止水递来的干净的毛巾和浴袍，直接拐进浴室洗澡。冲掉身上的酒气和疲惫后，鼬一边擦着头发一边踩着拖鞋回到卧室，看见止水正在把背包里的东西一样一样掏出来摆到合适的位置。

鼬走到已经铺好的床边上坐下，床头桌子上放着热腾腾的蜂蜜茶和刚出锅没多久的鸡蛋仔。鼬用碟子边的小叉子叉起一块鸡蛋仔尝了尝，香软可口，糖分充足，这应该是止水趁他洗澡的时候特意为他做的。

“味道还不错？还好刚回来的时候为了明天的早餐买了一些鸡蛋，吃点儿垫一下你的胃会好受一些。”止水抱着包坐到鼬的身边，手还继续在包里左右翻腾掏来掏去，终于，他掏出一个用蓝色麻布包着的四方形物体，朝鼬递了过去。

“给你带的礼物，小鼬，新年快乐。”

鼬擦擦手接了过来，虽然按照惯例，每次止水出远门都会给他带礼物，但当他每次看到止水带着礼物等他拆开时期待的眼神，还是会觉得心里像有只小猫在扑毛线球，跳得厉害。

鼬顺着止水的目光打开外层的布，发现里面是一本很久之前他和止水提过很想看的民俗类古籍。只听说孤本在土之国境内出现过，然而究竟花落谁家一直无迹可寻，直到现在，鼬自己都快忘了，没想到止水竟帮他带回来了。

“谢谢，你还记得这个。”

鼬面上还是淡淡的，但攥紧书脊抱在怀里的动作被止水看在眼里。

止水觉得自己给那位难对付的收藏家擦了两晚上的展示柜是值了，他忍不住伸手撩了一下鼬还没干透的发尾，愉快地说，“你说过的我都记得啊。”

鼬知道止水这是又开始了，为了答谢他的甜言蜜语，鼬用叉子串了三块鸡蛋仔，动作还算温柔地一口气全塞到止水嘴里，然后迅速挪到床头打开书开始翻看。

止水被这一坨点心噎住，把桌子上鼬喝剩下的半杯蜂蜜茶灌下去才缓过来，他去厨房重新续了一杯回来，看见鼬进入沉浸式的读书状态，忍不住想找找茬。

“小鼬，你家人知道你在我这儿么？”

“知道。我们这次是同期聚会，泉美也在，天黑之前她们女孩子就先回去了，她说会顺路帮忙带话的。”鼬回答的过后已经翻过两页，眼睛都没抬，伸手朝止水要水杯喝水。

止水把茶水递过去，顺势躺在鼬的腿边，眼睛不自觉地落在鼬浴袍没盖住的小腿上，等他回过神，自己已经伸手握在鼬莹白的脚踝上了。止水赶紧看了鼬一眼，还好对方还在继续看书没什么反应，明明确认了关系也拥抱过亲吻过，自己没必要这么做贼心虚，但这大半夜的自己行动不受控制的事实让止水突然有点慌张。

“那我就放心了，不说明白的话你家满木叶找你，发现你在我这里的话我一定要被追着打了。拐带宇智波族长家未成年的长子夜不归宿，我得想想这要判几年……”

鼬听到止水的回答，把啜了一口的茶水和书本放到桌子上，侧身抓住止水握着自己脚踝的手，看着止水的眼睛说，“新年已经过了，我已经成年了。”

这样四目相对的位置和仿佛意有所指的回答，让气氛暧昧起来。

止水觉得鼬的脚踝很凉手却很热，自己的手被夹在中间，就好像自己正被鼬用锐利的目光盯着，背后不是松软的床而是坚实的墙角，他夹在墙壁和鼬之间退无可退。

他突然觉得自己应该是明白鼬的意思了，但这个结果不是现在的他想要陪着鼬一起去促成的。

鼬盯着止水看他一脸无辜的样子，心里倒是不气不急，因为一件事让他很确定今天志在必得，虽然需要一些步骤，但现在他心情很好，倒是乐于看看止水以什么方式挣扎。

“不是这么算的啊，你今年的生日过了才算成年呢，所以现在还是未成年，而且你看你喝了酒都要跑我这躲的哦。”

止水的手从鼬的脚踝上松开，手腕一转握住他的手，亲昵地捏了捏，朝鼬眨眨眼睛。

“何况我还没照顾够小鼬呢。”

听听，多么标准的答案。

“我没说成年了就不让你照顾，你慌什么？”鼬抽回收起身钻进被子里，“很晚了睡觉吧。”

非常见好就收的鼬让止水有点措手不及，已经差不多打好腹稿的利弊分析小论文都被憋回肚子里了。

「是啊，我慌什么？怎么就往那边想了？」

止水扒拉扒拉头发想不明白，只好跟着钻进另一床被子里。

“不洗澡么？”

“刚回来时候哪里都脏，所以回家就去洗了。刚洗完就看到乌鸦喊我去接你。”

“哦，好吧。”

“那我关灯了哦。”

“嗯。”

 

午夜的居民区非常安静，这让在躺在黑暗房间内的两人，发出的呼吸声和每一个小动作的声音都格外明显。

所以他们对对方闭着眼睛躺了半天却谁都没睡这件事心照不宣。

鼬率先打破了宁静，“止水，你觉得我从卡卡西前辈那接下了暗部队长的职位，你觉得我有过因为年龄小而带来的不成熟的应对方案么？”

止水睁开眼睛，没明白鼬为什么突然问这种问题，怀疑自己的鼬让他觉得非常不真实，所以之前反复提到年龄问题难不成是在工作时受到了打击？

「谁能打击小鼬？四代目？还是苟延残喘的顾问？这都不应该啊？就算自己中了幻术，不对，就是我别天神我自己也不应该啊！」

短暂的疑惑后止水想还是先安抚对方，他带着被子蹭过去搂住鼬的肩，“没有，怎么可能有啊。小鼬足够优秀，每次组织的暗部工作都完成得很好啊，为什么会这么想？何况卡卡西前辈接任的时候年龄也不大，可见年龄是不重要的。”

“最主要的是，年龄是无法体现心理上的成熟的，而心理上的成熟可以决定行为上的成熟。小鼬从很小的时候就可以独立思考问题，完成任务，不会盲目跟从其他人看似“权威”的观点行事，这就是成熟的表现啊。”

“那么你是承认我心性上早已经成熟，足以判断是非对错了对吧？”鼬翘着眼睛静静地看着止水，第二次收网，他的鱼儿还不知道自己在哪，正欢快地蹦跶着。

“可以这样说，甚至曾经有时候会觉得你太成熟、想的事太多了，这很令我担心，所以不要想那么多啦，小鼬已经足够好了。”

“我知道了。”鼬满意地点点头，“那我今天偷偷喝酒，这不是未成年禁止的事么？怎么没见你说我的不是？”

“这点小事，你又没有喝太多伤了身体，无伤大雅啦，为什么要为这种事情说你……唉？我什么时候说过你的不是？”

鼬冷了一天的脸终于浮上了一点笑容，他回抱住止水，把头贴在他颈侧，他决定不再兜圈子，“那么现在，心理年龄非常成熟到足够弥补月份上只差6个月的成年人，想和恋人做一些无伤大雅又不会伤身体的事情是可以的吧。”

问题突如其来地回到了原点，然而对于止水来说在对战中互相摊牌的情形是非常有利的。

他的温柔一如既往，鼻尖蹭过鼬的额发，语重心长地说，“不对，小鼬，我觉得你是在偷换概念。”

鼬抬起头，指头搭在止水马上要开始长篇大论的嘴上，“我觉得你是在破坏气氛。”

止水苦笑，“这罪名可太大了。”

鼬的眼睛在黑暗中依旧夺目，盯着止水，一眨不眨。

“不行……饶了我吧，追求最好的朋友，还是可爱的表弟，已经是因为爱上小鼬无法自拔情难自已了。”

“再对未成年的你下手我真的就是禽兽了。”

鼬装作疑惑地挑挑眉，“你很在意这些？我不说没人会知道赫赫有名的瞬身止水睡了自己表弟的。”

两人频道对不上的情况几年都难得出现一次，觉得自己说得足够明白的止水不明白到底哪里出了问题。

“我怎么会因为这些表面的东西，而且这不是谁去保密的问题，这是原则问题！”

“年少成名爱惜羽毛，我可以理解。”

“啊？”

然后鼬没等止水反应过来就轻轻挣脱他的怀抱，蹭回自己那一片因为失去体温而变得有点凉的区域躺好，他不太喜欢这种感觉，但为了最后一次撒网，还是闭上眼睛装作准备睡了的样子。

“晚安吧止水哥哥。”

 

 

鼬并没有失望，他马上就听见止水慌乱地蹭过来的声音。

“不行不行只有这件事一定要说明白。”

他感觉到止水的手搭上了他的肩膀，是想让他转过身看看的他的意思，然而鼬并不想动。

“那你说吧。”

于是止水开始了自己的演说。

 

从成熟除了精神上的成熟外，还有肉//体上的成熟，未成年就是代表身体上没有完全成熟。

到男孩子和男孩子的/性//行为从生理构造上就和男性女性之间不一样，是非常复杂且需要注意的事项特别多的事情。

再到身体健康的事情绝对不能马虎，前车之鉴一二三举例说明。

最后得出“我们要谨慎一点，不进行未成年性行为总没有坏处”的结论。

 

然而鼬依旧没有看向他，止水一脸的为你好无处安放。

他此刻觉得自己仿佛贤值被清零，回答得一点也不好，这下能找的借口都说没了，只剩下真心话。他一直都不想把这些真心话和盘托出，不想说出来让鼬一起承受这些乌七八糟的压力。

木叶现在还没有那么开放，如果还是在动荡的年代，自然不会有人有闲心去理会他们，但现在五大国已经归于和平，人们茶余饭后的闲谈也逐渐从国家大事、对战技巧转变为名人的风流艳史。

他倒是不怕自己被说三道四，就是不想因为自己让鼬成为别人嘴里的谈资。

所以在他把一切安排妥当之前，他不想拉着鼬急匆匆地进行到这一步。

宇智波止水就是这么固执地宝贝着他的小鼬。

然而其实就算止水不说，鼬也是能明白他的心意的。在他看来/性//是水到渠成的事，他们早已对彼此有着深切的渴望。如果因为顾虑而放任止水在自己的世界里打转，最后他又要把自己绕进死胡同，还撞得满头包。

 

这是鼬不想再次看到的结果。


	3. Chapter 3

当鼬终于晾够了止水转过身时，他看见止水正在生无可恋地扒拉着自己的卷毛。

这是他思考事情时候常见的小动作，卷毛从根部捋直到末梢，离开手指后马上弹回去，弹性颇好。配上止水纠结的表情，还有点好笑，鼬简直怀疑他是故意的。

看他再这么抓下去早晚要秃了，鼬开口说到，“所以你是觉得我们身体没有准备好，所以做的话会出问题?”

意识到自己刚回来就让鼬不开心的事实，这令止水变得有些自暴自弃，“嗯，可以这样说吧。”

“可是我们都应该知道，不管动物或是植物，个体的发育进展并不具有统一性。比如说生长在阳面的果实总会长得快一些。”

鼬一边说一边朝止水挪过去，贴近他，“那么我觉得可以先试试，试试可不可以做吧，如果不可以就停下来。那么我先试试你的。”

话音未落，鼬出手极快，不由分说地伸进止水的睡裤里，准确地握住茎身上下套弄起来。

“喂……小鼬你！？”止水登时脸红得不行，他想推推鼬让他冷静一下，然而命根被对方握在手里，让他不敢轻举妄动，最可气的是还没被摸两下自己就不争气地硬了。

“很好啊，勃起功能很正常。”鼬揶揄的声音里带着愉快。

止水觉得自己就要被原地气死了，是被鼬气死的也是被自己气死的。他想抓住鼬的手，但对方仿佛看透了他的动作，提前将手抽出来。止水以为鼬终于闹够了，却见鼬身子一缩钻到了被子下面。

看着被子凸成一个团子，止水觉得状况已经变得非常不妙了。

鼬认证了他的想法，他在被子下面扒开止水的睡裤，沿着他脐下的腹中线一路舔吻到根部，手重新扶住止水战战巍巍的茎身套弄了两下，便凑近涨红饱满的龟头。他将头发别到耳后，张张嘴又合上，迟疑地舔了一下嘴唇，这个尺寸比想象中要大一圈，不过还没有到完全无法接受，只要更专注一点就可以，问题不大。

他重新低头由上至下将止水炙热的性器吞入口中，唇尽量兜住牙齿边缘避免发生磕碰，直到龟头顶到咽腭，还有一小段留在外面，然后再缓缓退出，鼓起粗糙的舌中划过柱身蹭过顶端最后脱出，伸出舌尖来回描摹舔弄敏感的冠状沟，满意地看见止水的手抓紧了床单后，再继续将性器含进去吞吐。

唾液混合着前液将粗长的硬热变得湿滑，可以感到茎身上的筋脉在舌的舔弄下狰狞着浮出。鼬用右手的食指和拇指圈成环在止水那截始终没有被照顾到的根部套弄起来。

止水觉得自己的魂都要被吸走了，还有他可怜的脑子也不知道飞到哪去了，之前思考的东西此刻都烟消云散，只能感受到鼬轻柔的呼气、温热的口腔、灵巧柔嫩的舌。

「天哪，我不在的时候他到底看了多少奇奇怪怪的书！」

止水在内心咆哮，突然想到鼬还在被子里面闷着，赶紧伸手掀开被子，露出鼬正含着自己紫红阴茎的侧脸。

对方感到环境突然发生变化，漂亮的狐狸眼在黑暗中扫向止水，骤然充足的氧气令他喉部瑟缩，深深地吸了一口，前端滑进了更为狭窄的喉管口处。

在视觉和感觉双重的刺激下，止水没忍住，释放在鼬的口中。

喷涌而出的精液令鼬呛咳起来，然而止水这次没有尽到他应有的体贴，他现在觉得自己正在云上飘着，脑子里全是射精之前，鼬瞟过来的眼神，凌厉的美如刀光，击中他理智的砖墙，狠狠削掉一大块。

鼬的状况也不是很好，压下咳嗽后精液也被咽了进去，嘴里都是止水的味道，他用手擦擦嘴，连手上也是，这种被气味包裹渗入的感觉令向来自持的他情动。

“大小、色泽、味道很都不错，和理论已知相比更胜一筹。我现在可以证明止水已经非常成熟了。”

止水还在喘气，但是已经渐渐从云端走了下来，他看向鼬，带着欲望的眼神里还透着无奈，“我三年前就已经成年了。”

“我以为你忘了。”鼬平静的陈述好像他说的是真的一样。

“那么你认为我呢？”他伸出还沾着点浊液的手晃了晃，又微微张了张嘴巴，栖身询问。

“你觉得我够成熟么？”

止水看着他被磨得艳红的唇想。

「熟了，熟得不能再熟了。」

「再放着就过火了。」

他一把拉过眼前的人压在身下，俯身吻上诱人的唇。

他们曾经接过无数次吻，但都没有这样热辣露骨过，牙齿的磕碰都不再令人在意，在不用撬开就可以随着喘息进出的口腔里肆意搅动舔舐，交换体液，再勾着对方的舌邀请他来吮吸自己、品尝自己。

离缺氧只差一线才终于凭着意志力放开对方，喘息着汲取氧气，止水还想凑过去吻，鼬轻轻推了推他，闭上眼示意还想再缓缓。

然后他听到止水的了然的轻笑声，啄吻了一下他的下唇，再从下巴到颈子，然后留在锁骨和胸之间缓慢而细密地啃咬、吸嘬，被留下属于他的痕迹。

黑色的浴袍已经凌乱不堪，不用扯开腰带就能摸到滑腻的肌肤，止水摩挲着他腰部的手滑向臀部揉捏起来，托上去贴紧自己的下身，两个人都硬得不行。

鼬有些难耐地蜷起腿蹭蹭止水，示意他快点进行下一步。

“怎么办，我们没有润滑油，这样直接进去，你会受伤的。”

“用你擦刀的丁子油就行。”

不得不说这对一般人来说算是个豆知识，止水不清楚鼬知不知道，但他自己是知道的，刚才是想装个糊涂，尝试一下最后的悬崖勒马。

然而小鼬不愧是小鼬，在知识储备上从来没让他感到过失望。

“别装糊涂，我知道你包里有。”

止水一听到这话心想他还装个屁，他算是明白了，今天鼬就是冲着生米煮熟饭来的，他还能跑得了？

被鼬溜了一晚上，他真的有点生气了。

而这点生气其实也在鼬的计算之内。用愤怒冲淡止水麻烦的负罪感，这样对大家都好。

止水没有顺着鼬的意思下床翻包，他抱起鼬拉开床头柜，抽屉里靠后点的地方有一排备用的丁子油。

鼬对止水的举动非常满意，猎物彻底放弃挣扎的时候总是会令猎人心满意足，他奖励似的亲了亲止水的额头。

可这并没有令止水感到高兴，他恨恨地说，“你不是非要检查么？今天你止水哥哥就给你好好检查检查。”

他将手扶在鼬的窄腰上，月光打在鼬苍白赤裸的胸膛上，星星点点残蕊般的红痕都是他的杰作，对上鼬在夜色中阴沉锐利的眼，一瞬间让止水觉得自己正握着一柄斩过鲜花的钢刀，令人屏息的明艳下是致命的危险。

“好。”

那可以称得上是有些漫长的扩张过程，随着沾满丁子油的指节伸入后穴，指腹推着油脂缓慢小心地按压的内壁让它变得更加柔软可以适应异物的侵入，到两指时有规律地尝试撑开穴口，引得鼬伏在他耳边轻轻喘息。

可以带来巨大快感的腺体被找到。只是刮蹭了一下，得到鼬无法压制颤抖的确认后，止水的手指便特意绕开那一小块，继续开拓其他地方。

这让鼬感到十分烦躁，他用尖牙叼住止水左侧颈部的一小块皮肤来回揉蹭宣示他的不满。

然而他只听到止水在他耳边叹气，声音却很有耐心，就像小时候教他丢手里剑一样，“手和鸡巴你只能选一个啊。”

“……那你快点儿。”被空虚感紧紧萦绕着的鼬低声催促。

 

当鼬终于被止水按着操进去的时候，他意识到事情要开始往他无法控制的方向发展。

书本里预想的疼痛并没有到来，被止水硕大阴茎一点一点地贯穿的时候，他只感到了快感，对，都是快感，那些微的酸胀感完全不值一提。

鼬用残存的理智思考到底是哪里出了纰漏，幻术这点首先可以排除，那么是丁子油的问题？也不应该，虽然有催情作用但毕竟不是药物，只能让本不适合进入的地方好受一点。

他想让止水先退出去，然而没等他开口，止水握着他的腰开始挺动起来。

大概还是出于体贴为了让他好受一点，止水的手从腰移向了臀部，揉捏抓弄着一下一下操他，可这让鼬更受不住了。他的记忆力很好，用嘴巴勾勒过形状的肉刃正埋在他身体最深处抽插，甚至可以感觉到每个熟悉的部位在每次插入时因角度不同插到的位置都不一样。

现在，他只能归结于跪趴的姿势最适合初次交合，又比较容易压迫到腺体。

而不是因为过分的敏感和饥渴。

只要开口就会是不成调的呻吟，他只好把头埋进蓬松的枕头里，身体抖个不停。

他就应该不让止水做那些麻烦的扩张，至少疼痛会让他神志清醒一点，不会像这样直直地坠入欲海，任凭止水这样一下一下地搅动着浪潮，将他带入更深的地方。

鼬就这样被止水揉着屁股插射了。

出精后的身体瘫软无力，他撑不住地向前趴去，小口小口地喘息。对于习惯掌控一切的鼬来说这让他在心理上并不好受，然而身体上的快感真实而庞大，令人食髓知味。

他感觉到止水的那根还在他后面插着，它还没射出来，不过没关系，自己可以用任何地方帮他，只是不能再用那里了。

他会坏掉的。

“止水……我想我离你说的成熟确实有一段距离……我……”

止水像是听到了什么笑话一样，“你在说什么啊？”

他本来正耐着心等待鼬的不应期过去，听到鼬的“提议”后，把玩鼬发辫的手从发尾沿着脊椎一直向下滑落到被撑开的小穴边缘，被挤压出的丁子油混合着体液让那出一片泥泞，他摩挲因为拉伸而变得薄薄的嫩皮，心想鼬果然连身体也是这样，坚韧的外表、敏感的内在。

“小鼬里面温暖湿润，可以撑到这个程度都没问题，咬得很紧但是又没有流血，说明内膜壁已经不脆弱了，就算狠狠地做也没有关系。”

他挺身伏在鼬随着喘息起伏的背上，肉刃随着他的动作在腔内顶到更深的地方。

没有预料到的刺激让鼬哼出了一个难耐的音节，止水在笑着亲吻他的后颈，似是在为他短暂的不应期过去而开心。

“我的小鼬明明已经熟透了，我要开动了。”

直白的话让鼬重新把头埋进枕头里，然而这次止水没有如他所愿，虽然他试图将止水的手拨开，但还是没能阻止止水强迫他翻身的动作，以面对面的姿势重新插入鼬的体内。刚才一直没有被顾及到乳珠终于得到了应有的爱抚，被带着薄茧的指头捻弄得鲜红欲滴，又俯下身用舌尖戳按着浅褐色的乳晕，再把涨红的圆珠卷入口中咂吮逗弄。

下身的抽插从未停止过，支离破碎的呜咽从鼬的指缝中溢出，所有敏感点都在被一一关照，虽然是第二次但他觉得好像又快到了，身体不住地蜷起来大口呼吸。而就在这关键的地方，止水停住动作，伸手解开他的发绳，换来鼬迷茫的眼神。

“好孩子不可以一个人去哦。”

绑发的红绳被止水绑在了鼬的茎身上，帮助他抑制住想要射的冲动，而后穴的感觉却因此被放大了数倍，重新开始戳弄自己的东西好像也因为被绞紧过两次，膨大一个非常可观的尺寸，即使不去故意寻找他的腺体，也可以靠着与肉壁间的压力碾压到。

“你知道我想在这张床上上你。”止水拉过鼬的手，让他抚摸自己的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，再一节一节舔咬平日里鼬纤长有力的手指，另一只手被扣在他的手里，十指交握。

“我不在时你来过我家。”

“在这偷偷一个人做过么？”

鼬咬着唇点头又摇头，快感已经彻底烧毁了脑子，自己做过么？也许吧，想和恋人做爱又有什么错呢？即使他没有成年。

但那又怎么样呢？

“让我射吧止水……让我……哈啊……”

已经完全忍不住了，种子需要雨水灌溉才能长大不是天经地义么？他马上就能看到蓝天和日光，只要止水给他。

只要他快给他。

而止水终于摸摸他的头，抱起鼬的腿夹上他的腰，在越绞越紧、越操越湿的穴里整根整根地抽送。鼬的呻吟一声高过一声最后已经开始不成调，胸口不住地起伏弓起又放下。

最后终于在止水凑过来吻他的时候，扯开了绳结，白色的浊液断断续续地溅在他们身上，而止水也在他的最深处释放了自己，鼬能很清晰地感觉到内壁被体液喷洒，这种感觉令他舒服到战栗。

黑夜还没有过去，日光也好蓝天也罢都看不见，鼬看着止水近在咫尺的卷毛，突然想到等止水变老了，他的黑卷毛就会变得白花花的，应该会很像软绵绵的云。

他可以趴在云上，数着星星，等着日光和蓝天。

被抱着清洗时候，鼬已经昏昏欲睡，止水在他耳边絮絮叨叨着什么，好像是很正式的话，他都没听清。

大概在恍惚间只记得一句话。

“谢谢你小鼬，没有放开过我……”

 

————————

 

直到第二天晌午，两人才慢悠悠地起床吃好饭前往鼬的家。

富岳和佐助各自有事外出都不在家里，美琴洗好一盘新鲜水果摆到两个孩子面前。

“这个季节还有樱桃么？”止水捻起一颗被摆在果盘中间的红果子惊叹起来。

“这是他父亲的朋友昨天送来的，这个季节的话应该是被催熟的啦，冬天让大家尝个新鲜。”美琴微笑着说，给鼬递了一颗，“你也尝尝。”

鼬把果子放到嘴里嚼嚼，皱起眉头如实反馈，“这个没熟透，很酸。”

“我觉得还好啊，毕竟距离樱桃真正成熟的季节还差几个月嘛，着急成熟的果子总会酸一点。”止水吐出樱桃核，又往嘴里丢了一颗。

接着止水的声音仿佛被放大过好几倍，钻到鼬的耳朵里，震得他在桌子底下的手攥成了拳头。

“吃着吃着不就熟了么。”

END

 

——————  
*日本的樱桃6月份左右开始成熟落果。鼬的生日在6月。


End file.
